The White Wolf and the Dragon Queen
by KingInDaNorf98
Summary: "The silver-haired woman had the grace and beauty of a goddess, and Jon thought she was the Maiden herself when first setting his eyes upon her." Jon Snow is King in the North and Daenerys has taken the Iron Throne. This is the tale of two rulers and their union as they try to restore the realm to its former glory amidst new threats and new allegiances.
1. Jon I

**AN: This takes place after the sixth season of Game of Thrones, but will have elements from the novels as well. At its heart this is a Jon/Dany fic. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are welcome and encouraged :)**

"Every time a new Targaryen is born, the gods toss the coin in the air and the world holds its breath to see how it will land" - Ser Barristan Selmy

Jon I

Jon sat in Winterfell's Great Hall, a great unease settling into his stomach as he surveyed all the lords of the north assembled before him. Sansa and Arya sat on either side of him, helping to council him in the aftermath of the White Walkers' invasion of the North and their subsequent defeat. Ser Davos insisted that he serve as his Hand, so he was the one dealing with most of the lords' petitions. Jon had at first dismissed the idea, insisting that he wasn't the King of the Seven Kingdoms, but Davos assured him he would need the help.

 _Thank the gods I allowed him to be my Hand, elsewise I would buckle beneath all these responsibilities._ All of the lords sought something from the Crown. Robett Glover wanted his home repaired and sought coin for all of his losses. Cregan Karstark insisted that he replace Alys Karstark as lord of his house with Jon's permission. Barbrey Dustin wanted Jon to get the Iron Bank of Braavos to lend money to repair Barrowton, which had been devastated during the war. There was a dozen more lords with grievances and as their complaints washed over Jon, he and Davos did their best to help them. This process lasted hours and when the last lord left the hall Jon stood up.

Jon turned to regard Arya, Sansa, and Davos. "I'm going for a walk through the godswood," he announced and Arya immediately shot up out of her chair and grabbed his hand.

"I'm going with you, Jon. I've been bored out of my mind and need some fresh air." He nodded his head and Sansa said, "I'm going to go make sure our visitors are comfortable for their stay here."

Davos stood up and proclaimed that he was going to sleep, as the day's activities had exhausted him. Jon followed Arya as she tugged him out of the hall and into the godswood surrounding Winterfell.

As they walked arm in arm towards the hot springs Jon couldn't help but notice how Arya had grown into a woman since their time apart. When she noticed him looking she asked, "Why are you looking at me so strangely?"

Jon shook his head and laughed. "It's just… I can't believe how far we've come. You're a woman now, Arya, and I'm the King in the North." He paused. "I can't believe you've been my cousin this whole time without me knowing."

With that statement he recalled how Howland Reed told him the truth about his parentage outside Greywater Watch before a gruesome battle with a horde of wights. Jon remembered being astonished that his mother was Lyanna Stark and his father was Rhaegar Targaryen. Unfortunately, Howland had died shortly after his revelation when a White Walker shattered his steel blade and sliced his throat open. Jon took his revenge by slicing the creature into snowy dust with one swing of Longclaw.

The entire war then flashed through his mind as he recalled Dolorous Edd perishing along with all of the Night's Watch after the Wall had been brought down by the Horn of Winter. The White Walkers led their wights in droves throughout all of the North and made it as far as the Crownlands when three dragons dove from the sky. A great black dragon was ridden by Daenerys Targaryen, while the Imp sat upon a green and bronze dragon and Aegon Targaryen rode a dragon the same color as his silver hair. The three dragon riders decimated the entire wight army as Jon slew the last White Walker. Jon remembered staring in shock as his enemy for over six months was enveloped in flame. Half of his northern host died in that battle, including Tormund Giantsbane, while the dragon queen's army had been busy dealing with the remaining Lannister loyalists.

The three dragons landed in front of Jon and his men and Jon remembered staring in shock at the dragon queen as she slid off her dragon. The silver-haired woman had the grace and beauty of a goddess, and Jon thought she was the Maiden herself when first setting his eyes upon her. Jon was brought out of his reverie when Ghost rushed towards her.

Before he could tell his direwolf to stop he licked the queen's hand and she laughed in the most sing-song voice he had ever heard. She rubbed Ghost's head and Jon found himself walking towards Daenerys until he found himself right in front of her. Ghost plodded to his side and Jon looked into Daenerys's amethyst eyes. He must have been standing there for a while looking like an idiot because Daenerys looked at him with amusement.

 _You know nothing, Jon Snow._

"I am Jon of the Houses Stark and Targaryen, King in the North and Savior of the Free People," he said with a tight feeling in his stomach as he held his hand out. The alluring woman shook his hand and it tingled at the warm touch of her palm.

"I am Daenerys of the House Targaryen, Queen of Meereen, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons," she replied.

 _By the gods, my titles aren't half as long as hers!_

Jon brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of her knuckles, praying to the old gods he was getting the formalities right. Arousal flooded him as he stood up straight and eyed her radiant face. He found his gaze moving to her slender pale neck and down to her round breasts, which were straining against her riding leathers.

Jon snapped out of his thoughts as Aegon cleared his throat and he found him standing next to Daenerys. The dragon prince was openly glaring at Jon. "Stop ogling Dany; she is to be my betrothed."

Tyrion Lannister looked at him in amusement and Daenerys's cheeks flushed as Jon found himself stammering an apology even as a sinking feeling flooded him.

"My apologies, Your Grace. I was only… uh… admiring her… beauty." Jon found that his words were broken and not fit for a king, and he found heat going to his cheeks in embarrassment.

When he regained control of his emotions Jon said "I thank you for saving our lives, I am aware that you are still dealing with the Lannister forces and all their allies."

Daenerys gave him a coy smile and said, "I wouldn't want my long-lost kinsman to be killed before I got to meet him. Besides, now that I've seen you I'm glad I saved your life."

Jon found himself blushing again and he cursed at himself in his head. Tyrion spoke up, "We also wanted to help save the realm. I do not envy you Northerners, winter has most definitely hit you hardest. Please accept our deepest condolences for all the loss and hardship you have faced. I see that you're now a royal bastard; you sure have moved up in the world."

Jon stiffened and Daenerys eyed her Hand coldly before turning to Jon. "I hereby legitimize you as Jon Stark Targaryen. You will no longer be known as a bastard."

Pride and happiness suffused Jon, but that was soon replaced by anger as Aegon sneered, "He could be lying about his parentage. I doubt we share the same father; he looks solemn and has dark hair while I have the true Targaryen hair and am the most handsome man in Westeros!"

Tyrion snorted with laughter as Daenerys arched an elegant eyebrow. "You're very modest, my dear nephew. However, I think Jon here rivals you in looks." She turned her appraising gaze towards Jon as Aegon seethed in rage and humiliation. Jon felt her gaze go right to his groin as he realized he was pitching a tent against his breeches.

 _Oh bloody hell._

He was embarrassed beyond measure as she moved her eyes back up to his face and gave him a knowing wink. "I'm sad to say we must be going now; I have a war to finish. Until next time Jon." With that promise, the three flew off on their dragons.

News had since come North that Drogon swallowed Cersei whole after lighting her on fire when she refused to get down from the Iron Throne. Her twin Jaime died when Daenerys's fleet first attacked King's Landing, but not before taking down three war galleys and Grey Worm, Captain of Daenerys's Unsullied.

Jon then recalled how Arya joined up with the Brotherhood without Banners after returning from Braavos. The Hound and Beric Dondarrion perished in the war against the White Walkers, but Arya survived along with Gendry who had since taken command of the company.

"Jon? Hello?" Jon found Arya staring at him in worry. "Are you flashing back to the war again? I can't begin to understand how hard it was for you to lead the entire North against undead hundreds of thousands strong."

Jon sighed and sat down near the water springs on the rock his father… no, his uncle... always used to sit and sharpen Ice on. "I was just remembering someone I met at the end of the war," he said.

Arya sat next to him and grabbed his head, bringing his face down so that they were eye-level. "You're thinking about a girl, aren't you? I can tell by the look in your eyes. I bet she's pretty… prettier than me at least."

"Arya, you are beautiful but I have and always will see you as my sister, despite us being cousins. Any man would be lucky to have you." Jon said as he tucked a tendril of her long sleek hair behind her ear.

"Gendry's off helping restore order with his stupid Brotherhood. I'm obviously not important enough for him to stay by my side. I'm just lonely and I see you differently now that the years have passed; you're like a whole new person."

"Well, I did become Lord-Commander of the Night's Watch, die, get brought back to life, and become King in the North all in the span since we last saw each other."

Arya threw her head back and laughed, which caused Jon to laugh as well.

When the laughter died down she looked at him and asked, "So, who's this girl you keep thinking about?"

"Daenerys Targaryen."

She stared at him in shock, but quickly broke free of her surprise and grabbed his hand. "Jon, if you love this woman you could marry her. It would be advantageous to her since you would be bringing the entire North back into the realm with your union."

"I can't." He shot up to his feet and tore his hand from Arya's grasp.

He stared at the hot water in front of him and Arya asked, "Why not?"

"She's to marry my brother."

This time the shock didn't leave Arya's face so quickly.


	2. Daenerys I

**AN: Hello again! I'm going to try to update as often as possible before I go on vacation for a few days. I hope you enjoy this chapter from Dany's POV. We'll get to see what's going through her mind with all the events that have occurred, as well as her thoughts on Jon :). Please review, it helps the writing process:)**

Daenerys I

Dany sat on a meeting of the Small Council, reflecting on the cost of taking the Iron Throne.

She lost a quarter of her ships in the Siege of King's Landing and a few thousand Unsullied perished in the assault along with a thousand Dothraki. A few hundred Tyrell and Martell soldiers were killed in the week-long siege as well. The only reason she lost so many men was the city had been fortified and fully garrisoned with Lannister soldiers and mercenaries. Once her Dothraki breached the Mud Gate and the Unsullied burst through the Gate of the Gods her forces made quick work of the city's defenders. Whilst this was occurring she sent Tyrion on Rhaegal's back to fly to Storm's End and request reinforcements in case of an outside attack. The Golden Company left Storm's End with Aegon flying Rhaegal at its head, but they arrived a week after her victory.

The dragon prince landed in front of the Red Keep, hopped off the green dragon, and strode through the keep doors to find her already seated on the Iron Throne. Her nephew strolled through the throne room like he was his namesake Aegon the Conqueror before reaching the foot of the Iron Throne, where he bowed and asked for her hand in marriage.

"I will think about it," Daenerys replied. He rose from his knees and stared at her in confusion.

"I beg your pardon, my Queen? My friend Jon Connington, who I looked to as a father across the Narrow Sea, died taking the Stormlands for you. I sacrificed many men to help secure your place on the throne."

"I'm sorry for your losses, but if I'm not mistaken those men you spoke of are a part of the Golden Company, a group of sellswords you hired. I earned my men through loyalty, not through coin, and have lost far more than you."

He made to protest, but she cut him off. "Tell me, dear nephew, who makes a better ruler? One who earns leadership through their own acts or through paying men to fight their battles for them?"

Aegon walked up the steps to the throne and stood in front of Daenerys, shaking with fury. "You will accept my offer, dear aunt, or the smallfolk will support me over your claims. There has never been a ruling Queen of the Seven Kingdoms before that Lannister bitch, and she nearly brought the realm to ruin. Men are fit to rule, not women."

Daenerys stood up from her throne, her eyes blazing with fury. "You presume too much. I'm the one who triumphed over the Lannisters, not you. I ruled Meereen while you were away hiding from your foes."

When Aegon took a step closer Red Dirt, her new Unsullied Captain, advanced towards him in defense of his Queen. Dany shook her head, indicating she could handle her nephew, and Red Dirt stepped back.

Aegon quirked a smug smile and said, "You made a right mess of Meereen. I hear it's in ruins, just like King's Landing will be unless you accept my hand in marriage."

"You dare threaten my city? Ser Garlan, escort this man outside of the Red Keep." As the Lord-Commander of her Queensguard grabbed Aegon's arms and started to lead him away, he sputtered, "Wait! I apologize if I have offended my Queen, it's just that I'm upset that I missed the battle and you got all the glory. Just please consider my offer."

Daenerys promised she would, albeit reluctantly, since he was an ideal match. Once she set her eyes upon Jon after destroying the White Walkers, however, she changed her mind. He was handsome in a brooding way, and would bring the entire North with him in their union while she already had the lands Aegon conquered under her rule.

Jon was the reason she called this Small Council meeting, which consisted of Tyrion Lannister, Aegon, Olenna and Garlan Tyrell, Tyene and Ellaria Sand, Varys, and her scribe Missandei.

"Why have you called for this meeting, Your Grace?" Olenna asked and Dany collected herself, took a deep breath, and responded.

"I wish to marry the King in the North, Jon Targaryen." An audible gasp escaped everyone's throats, but Aegon's was by far the loudest.

"You would set me aside for that bastard?" he hissed, banging his fist on the table and causing it to shake.

Varys piped up, "Actually, my prince, Jon has been legitimized by the Queen and is a king in his own right. I received word from Baelish telling how he has influence in not only the north, but parts of the Vale and Riverlands as well."

"I bloody well know Daenerys legitimizied him, I was there! It is only because of her that he has true power. We don't need him!" Aegon shouted.

"That is where you are wrong, prince Aegon. Your half-brother has gained in power ever since he defeated Ramsay Bolton outside Winterfell. His renown has only grown after he saved the Seven Kingdoms from total destruction," Tyrion rebuked.

"My aunt's dragons won the war, not the bastard or his army," Aegon said.

"Stop calling him that!" Dany shouted. All of the Small Council gazed at her in bewilderment.

"We need the North to secure the queen's power," Tyrion said, breaking the silence.

"It would be a good match. If the North were to rejoin the Seven Kingdoms we could help rebuild all the destruction these wars have wrought," Ser Garlan said.

"It would also give the Queen more forces with which she could put down any potential rebellions," Olenna added.

"Then it's decided. Missandei, send a raven to Winterfell inviting Jon and his household to King's Landing."

Missandei gave Dany a questioning look. "Would you like me to write why he's to come?"

Dany smiled. "I want him to be surprised. Just say that I wish to discuss an alliance between the North and the rest of the realm." Before she could dismiss the meeting Aegon stood from his chair and said, "You've made a grave mistake, Daenerys. I am a true Targaryen, not this half breed. The people will support me over the likes of him."

"Aegon, please don't make a scene." Daenerys sighed as she caught a glimmer of madness in Aegon's eyes, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"It's too late for that. I'm leaving this meeting; I suggest you reconsider your decision," Aegon announced. He stared at her in a mixture of desire and hatred before storming out of the room.

That night Aegon left the Red Keep and resided in the Tower of the Hand, and had the Golden Company garrison the structure. _What have I done?_ Daenerys wondered as she watched Viserion circling above the Tower of the Hand through her solar window.

 _Have the battle lines just been drawn? Was there to be another Dance of Dragons? No, surely not. But still…_

Then her thoughts turned to Jon, and she imagined how he would help make everything right in the realm. With his support, she could have double the amount of men she currently had.

 _He's so handsome; a little sullen, but I made him smile._

She didn't think he smiled that often, which made her first meeting with him all the more special.

At that moment Missandei entered her quarters. Daenerys turned to regard her scribe, who said, "The raven has been sent, Your Grace."

Dany smiled and replied, "Good. The faster he gets here, the better."

"Are you worried about what Aegon might do?"

"I am, although I doubt if he would be foolish enough to start another Targaryen civil war when the last one all but destroyed our House." Dany sighed and looked at the floor. "It's been only a moon's turn since I took the throne, and already the weight of the crown is weighing on me."

Missandei walked towards Dany and hugged her. "It will be all right. Once the king arrives I'm sure the two of you can sort this mess out together."

Dany knew her friend was right, but pulled back all the same and asked, "How long until he arrives at King's Landing?"

"It depends. It might take a fortnight or another moon's turn for the King in the North to reach the city," Missandei responded.

"I pray that it will be shorter than that; I find myself wanting to share the responsibility of ruling the Seven Kingdoms with Jon alone. I must confess that I feel nothing for any of my other suitors."

 _Especially Aegon._


	3. Jon II

**AN: This will be the last update before I go on vacation. I will update again on Tuesday when I get back. In the meantime, please express your opinions on the story. This fic is for your entertainment, and I want to make sure I'm going in the right direction. I have a general idea of where I'd like to take this, but I will consider putting in additional material if you let me know what you would like to see :).**

Jon II

Jon read the letter before him several times over, trying to make sense of it.

 _Jon Stark Targaryen, King in the North and Savior of the Free People_

 _Queen Daenerys requests that you come to King's Landing to discuss an alliance. The royal court will be expecting you in a fortnight from when you receive this letter. You may bring whoever you wish with you to court._

 _Missandei, scribe to Queen Daenerys_

So his silver queen wanted him to go all the way to King's Landing just to discuss an alliance? She must want something else. Jon frowned and folded the letter, placing it in his cloak.

 _What could Daenerys possibly want with me. She's already set to marry Aegon. Why does she suggest that I bring my household with me? It's as if she expects me to stay down there for longer than a mere visit._

His curiosity piqued, Jon walked to Davos's chambers and asked that he gather all the lords left at Winterfell in the courtyard. Once everyone made their way outside Jon glanced at Sansa and Arya before looking at each lord in turn.

"I've received a letter from King's Landing. I'm to go south to broker an alliance between the North and the Crown. I can bring whoever I wish, so I want everyone who wants to go south with me to raise their hand."

Not surprisingly, Sansa and Arya shot their hands up first, followed closely by Brienne and Pod. Petyr Baelish hesitantly raised his hand as well, glancing at Sansa with a sly smirk as he did so.

 _I have to be careful around that one. He's up to something, and I have a feeling it's nothing good._

The wildling princess also raised her hand, giving Jon a sly smile and licking her lips. She had been trying to bed him every few nights, and had succeeded once when Jon was too tired to protest. It was satisfying, he wasn't going to lie. She knew how to please a man in more ways than one. However, she wasn't Daenerys, and that's the only woman he wanted.

None of the northern lords raised their hands, probably because they needed to return to their castles and repair the damage the White Walkers had caused.

Lyanna Mormont confirmed this as she said, "We should return back to our homes and fix the North each castle at a time. Bear Island is more important to me than these southron lords and their dragon queen."

The leaders of the other northern Houses nodded their heads in agreement and Jon said, "That's fine. I understand the need for your homes to be restored, and would prefer that you stay in the north to do that very thing."

He turned his gaze to his cousins and said, "There always has to be a Stark in Winterfell. One of you should stay in order to rule Winterfell and oversee the North in my stead."

Arya glanced at Sansa, who nodded her head and kept her eyes on Jon. "I will stay. Arya should go and learn more courtly customs so that she can marry."

Arya punched Sansa lightly on the arm and said, "I am a lady, just not a foolish one." Sansa rolled her eyes and laughed.

Littlefinger announced that he would stay and help Sansa rule the North. Jon felt unease settling into his stomach, but he nodded his head in consent. Baelish knew how to deal with politics, that could not be denied, but Jon didn't fully trust him. However, Sansa had privately assured him that she could handle Littlefinger and his ambitions.

Brienne said that she would stay with Sansa in Winterfell, and when Pod made to say he would as well Sansa cut him off. "I will not have Jon and Arya unprotected. Brienne, you and Pod will go south with my cousin and guard him. I don't entirely trust the southern kingdoms after what I experienced in King's Landing."

 _Yes, but I don't entirely trust Littlefinger._ Baelish was looking at Sansa with lust in his eyes, and Jon had enough. He pointed at the former Master of Coin and snarled, "This man can't be trusted, Sansa. You need protection more than I."

Littlefinger bristled at that and before he could respond Sansa turned her cold grey eyes on the lord. "He wouldn't harm me. Besides, I have Nestor Royce and Ser Davos to watch over and council me."

Jon glared at Baelish, who returned the expression tenfold. Finally, he turned away and glanced at his Hand and the Vale lord. Slowly, he nodded his head and said, "Fine. Brienne and Podrick will accompany Arya, Val, Ghost, and I south."

Once he dismissed the lords Jon bid goodbye to Sansa, hugging her tight. "Don't trust Littlefinger," he whispered into her ear and Sansa laughed.

"Of course. The only reason he hasn't left already is the love he bears for me."

"What?" Jon let out a sharp gasp and Sansa patted him on the shoulder. "I told you already, I have him on a leash. Littlefinger's like a love-sick puppy when he's around me."

"I'm still not comfortable with this, but I'll allow it since I trust your judgement. But know this, Sansa: if he touches you I'll kill him." Sansa backed away from him and gave Jon a puzzled look.

"You're a little overprotective considering I'm just your cousin," she said and Jon grabbed her by the arms, pinning her to his chest.

He stared straight into her eyes and said, "I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you or Arya. You two are the only family I have left, and I intend to keep you safe." He kissed her forehead and she buried her face in his broad chest, her eyes watering.

"Keep your guard up in the capital, Jon. I couldn't bear to live in a world without another Stark."

He brushed his thumb down her tear-stained cheek and smiled softly. "I've survived flayed men and White Walkers, Sansa. I think I can handle summer lords in their green lands."

Sansa stared at him with her cold but soft eyes. "I'm just warning you to watch your back. No one can be trusted, especially in the south. You're the living reminder that Rhaegar didn't stay faithful to Elia, so the Martells probably hold a grudge against you."

"I heard that two of the Sand Snakes died during the Siege of King's Landing."

"That leaves one Sand too many. I hear the mother is even worse. There are rumors that she orchestrated the murder of the prince of Dorne and his son just because Doran wanted to keep the peace. Imagine what they want to do to you. Not to mention Aegon, who surely wants to solidify his position and become King of Westeros. Need I go on?"

Jon inwardly flinched at the mention of his half-brother and his blood boiled, but he shook his head. "I can handle a few bloodthirsty Dornish women. Aegon and I share the same father, he wouldn't hurt me. Besides, even if he wanted to I can defend myself. I'll have Ghost with me, not to mention a wildling who's an expert at killing and Brienne, who's quite good at fighting . I still think you should keep your sworn sword by your side…"

Sansa put her finger on Jon's lips, silencing him. "You'll need her and Pod more than I will. I have a castle full of loyal men, and you'll be entering the dragon's den."

"You forget I'm a dragon myself." Jon smiled and hugged her one more time. He passed by Brienne and Arya as they walked towards Sansa before joining Pod and Ghost at the stables.

He saddled his mount Shadowslayer, who had served Jon well in the war against the White Walkers. As he jumped atop the destrier, he and Pod trod out of the stable on their mounts with Ghost bounding by his side. They waited for Arya and Brienne to mount their own horses before plodding towards Winterfell's gate.

Jon turned to Arya and asked how her farewell with Sansa went and she said, "She was sad, but not so much because I was leaving. She kept on mentioning your name and glancing in your direction. She was acting strangely, if you ask me."

He glanced back at the courtyard where Sansa stood by Davos' side, both of them waving at the departing party. As Jon waved back at them, and their eyes met he could have sworn he saw a longing flash through Sansa's eyes.

 _It must be a trick of the light_ , he mused before he glanced up at the cloudy sky. _How could I forget, winter is still here._ He turned his gaze back towards Sansa and couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding.

 _The White Walkers are gone, but winter still hasn't passed._

Jon turned back around in his saddle and rode by his companions' side out of Winterfell and started down the Kingsroad, wondering what the future held.


	4. Daenerys II

**AN: I'm back from my vacation, and as promised here's another chapter. Let me know what you think, reviews fuel the writing process :).**

Daenerys II

Dany sat the Iron Throne, gathering herself in anticipation for Jon's arrival. An hour ago scouts had reported sightings of the King in the North leading a small party down the Kingsroad, so she expected him to arrive any minute.

She thankfully hadn't encountered Aegon that day, and she hoped it would stay that way. He was still in the Tower of the Hand, only coming out twice since the Small Council meeting. Both times he had come to her and asked her to reconsider marrying him, and both times she had refused. The rage that followed could only be quenched when she promised to find him another highborn woman, but even still he held a grudge against her.

 _What did he expect? I've refused his advances countless times and still he refuses to give up. He's determined, I'll give him that._

She was interrupted from her thoughts when Tyrion and Varys walked through the doors of the throne room. Following them were Jon and his direwolf along with three women, one of whom was a giant warrior. What she assumed to be a squire walked beside the large woman, and she took note of how beautiful the woman beside Jon was. Worry grew inside her as the blonde woman kept trying to bump into him, but he avoided each of her attempts at getting closer much to Dany's relief.

The King in the North's eyes were only for her as he stopped before the foot of her throne. He bowed before standing with his back straight, looking straight into her eyes. She found heat going to her core and spreading up through her chest before reaching her cheeks.

 _This man has no idea what he does to me._

Jon spoke. "Your Grace, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Dany said, "It pleases me to see you as well, Your Grace."

Jon looked surprised. "There's no need for that, my Queen. I just rule the North…"

"And I just rule the Seven Kingdoms… well, six now that the North has declared to be sovereign from the rest of the realm. I seek to change that starting today. However, first I would like you to introduce me to your companions." Dany raised her eyebrows, looking pointedly at the pretty blonde woman.

Jon saw who she was looking at and stammered, "That's Val, a wildling princess. She wished to… ah… see the southern kingdoms and experience their… delights." He looked up at Dany when he said that last word and Dany felt a tingling sensation between her legs. She took some satisfaction when Val turned her scrutinizing eyes from Jon to Dany towards the end of her introduction before scowling.

Jon gestured to his right, where a woman stood who looked similar to him with the same long face and grey eyes. "This is my cousin Arya Stark, who I've known as a sister throughout most of my young life."

He gestured behind him, where the warrior woman stood vigilant with the young man beside her. "This is Brienne of Tarth, my cousins' sworn sword and beside her is her squire Podrick Payne." Jon patted his direwolf's head and said, "You've met Ghost."

Jon turned his dark grey eyes up towards Dany, and she swallowed a lump in her throat at his burning gaze. "I'm glad to meet you all. I'm assuming you want to know the real reason I requested you here?"

Jon and Arya looked at each other in confusion before Arya asked, "Why's that, Your Grace? I thought we were to enter into an alliance?"

Dany smiled at the dark-haired woman and her smirk turned playful when she looked at Jon. "What's the best way to forge an alliance, my King?"

As Dany's words registered in Jon's head his expression turned into a weird mixture of hope, surprise, and embarrassment. "Would you please clarify what you mean?" he asked.

"We are to be wed in a fortnight, Jon," Dany announced, forgetting the formalities because of the excitement bubbling inside her. She stood up from her throne and began walking down the steps towards him.

Jon looked puzzled and dumbstruck at her words. She noticed that his right hand was shaking, which he clenched into a fist. Lust swam through his eyes and she could have sworn the temperature in the throne room got warmer. Meanwhile Arya laughed in joy, Val's expression darkened, Tyrion smirked and Brienne gawked in surprise.

"I thought you were betrothed to Aegon?" he managed to pose the question despite his profound look as she stopped a foot before him.

Dany responded, "He likes to think we are, and despite his attempts to woo me I have rebuffed him. Do you accept my hand in marriage?"

 _Please say yes, please say yes, please say…_

"Yes! Of course I accept." She was overjoyed at how happy he sounded, but also surprised.

 _Does he have the same feelings for me as I do for him?_

As if in answer to her thought, Jon threw away all propriety and pressed his lips to hers while he wrapped his arms around her waist. His tongue delved between her full lips and entwined with hers and she felt lust practically radiating off the two of them. Her core burned with need as she ran her hands across his chest and his palm slid down to cup her bottom through her silk gown.

All at once Jon pulled away, leaving her breathless and dazed. The look on his face was horrified as he looked around at everyone staring at them in shock, although Tyrion and Arya just looked amused.

He turned to her and uttered, "I apologize, my Queen. That was inappropriate of me…" His apology was interrupted as Dany leaned in and kissed him.

It was a short kiss, with a promise of more to come as she pulled her head back and stared into his eyes. "Don't be sorry. I quite enjoyed that."

Jon looked at her, amazed at her reaction. He let out one of his rare laughs and he held her hands, pulling her in for an embrace when the throne room doors suddenly burst open. Both of them looked up in alarm as Aegon strolled down the throne room followed by a dozen men of the Golden Company. Harry Strickland flanked the dragon prince on one side and on his other side walked Ellaria Sand.

"I see you two lovebirds are about to bed each other right here before the Iron Throne," Aegon spat out in a scathing voice. That's when Dany realized that Jon's stiff manhood was pressed against her belly. Jon unwrapped his arms from around Dany and moved in front of her, facing Aegon.

"Oh don't mind me, bastard brother. Go ahead and bed your aunt, I've sure longed to. Why not have her spread her legs to receive your rotten seed. Cursed Stark blood runs through your veins. If it weren't for your mother my father might have never died." He stopped talking for a moment, as if thinking. Then he smiled cruelly as he continued his tirade, passing Jon's companions as he did so and growing ever closer to Jon and Dany.

"Come to think about it, Robert's Rebellion and the War of Five Kings would have never happened if it weren't for your bitch mother." Jon bristled at that and Dany seethed with anger at Aegon's audacity.

At this point Aegon was standing right in front of Jon, his two companions hanging back behind him.

Dany attempted to get past Jon to face Aegon only to be pushed back gently but firmly. She peered from around his shoulder at Aegon's smug face and then arched her neck to look up at Jon, who was staring stone-faced at his brother. Dany could feel him trembling in rage and when she pressed her face against his back she could hear his heart beating a fast staccato rhythm.

 _This isn't going to end well._

Growing dread flowed through her as Jon wouldn't allow Dany to stop the situation from spinning out of control further, so she could only stand back and watch.

Aegon's eyes were alight with malice and hate as he took a step forward so that he was right in Jon's face. "How does it feel, knowing that you're the product of an illicit affair that killed thousands upon thousands of people and nearly destroyed the realm. Seven Hells, my grandfather was a chivalrous man compared to you." Jon clenched both his fists, shaking with rage and trying to hold his emotions in check.

Dany finally found her voice and bellowed, "Aegon, you are not welcome here. I will have my men escort you out of the keep if you don't stop this madness."

Ser Garlan grabbed the hilt of his blade, as did the other six members of her Queensguard. Red Dirt and his three sergeants leveled their spears and were about to march forward when Aegon held up his hands.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. As you can see, I've brought my own men who are loyal only to me. Not to mention the Martells who are interspersed throughout your soldier's ranks. We wouldn't want to cause bloodshed, now would we?"

Dany swiveled her gaze to Ellaria and asked, "Is this true?"

The bastard woman openly glared at Jon as she hissed, "It is. I don't want to see the living embodiment of Rhaegar's betrayal to House Martell ruling the Seven Kingdoms. It would be disrespectful."

Throughout all of this Jon stayed silent, still staring at Aegon. Arya made her presence known to the newcomers by shouting, "If I'm not mistaken, you're a bastard yourself. You're the ones being disrespectful. This is the King in the North you're prattling discourteously about. He helped save the Seven Kingdoms by leading an army of men hundreds of thousands strong against the White Walkers and their thralls. Without him you wouldn't be standing here!"

Ellaria scoffed and Aegon shouted, "It was dragons that saved Westeros, not this Bastard King! And who are you to raise your voice against me and my allies?" He turned to regard her.

"My name is Arya Stark, and you've just earned a name on my list." Aegon began walking towards her, seemingly forgetting about Jon completely.

"You must look just like your aunt, little bitch. I pray one day you'll be just as traitorous as that whore so I can gut you," Aegon scorned. Arya gripped Needle as Aegon advanced closer, but she had no need for it as Brienne blocked his path and Jon's self-control snapped.

Before Dany or anyone else could process anything Jon tackled Aegon to the hard floor and began pummeling him, his fists raining down as blurs. He growled, "You dare threaten Arya and speak ill of my mother! And if you ever hurt Daenerys I'll…"

Dany lost track of how many times Jon punched Aegon before the prince smashed his forehead into Jon's nose and punched him with an uppercut. Jon fell back from the force of the hit and Aegon got to his feet as his men rushed forward to attack Jon's friends and her guards.

Before bloodshed could ensue she and Aegon both shouted, "STOP!" in unison and everyone backed down. Everyone that is, except for Jon. Dany could only stare in wonder and horror as her betrothed scrambled to his feet and rammed Aegon to the ground shoulder first. Jon seemed to regain control after he looked up from Aegon to Dany.

She met his eyes and said, "Trust me, Jon, his words here will have consequences. Please stop this before it gets worse." Jon's gaze moved from her imploring face to Aegon's blood-spattered one. All of his resolve dissolved at once and he walked away from his half-brother, grabbing Arya by the arm and escorting her and the rest of his household out of the Red Keep.

In the ensuing silence that followed, Aegon wearily got to his feet and coolly regarded Daenerys. Tyrion muttered, "Well, that went splendidly. I for one am excited for the further festivities leading up to the wedding."

Dany ignored her Hand and bore her piercing eyes onto Aegon's angry face. "I suggest you apologize to the Starks, especially Jon. He is my betrothed and I will not have you mucking this up further than you already have."

Aegon all but sputtered, "You can't be serious, Dany. He's not worthy of you; I will rip his heart out if that's what it takes. I'd rather see you dead than wed to that man!"

Dany's hot blood seemed to cool in her veins as her stomach sank at her nephew's treasonous words, and she said the next words without pause. "You are hereby banished from King's Landing. I expect you and your mercenaries out of the city by nightfall, or you will be imprisoned and put on trial."

Aegon's laughter was half-mad as he stalked towards her. Ser Garland and Ser Paxter Redwyne stepped in front of Dany, keeping Aegon from advancing further. When his laughter died down he spat on Garlan's face and glared at her.

"Who, pray tell, will judge me? The Faith went up in wildfire and there are no more Septons in the city."

"I will judge you," she responded in a cold voice.

"Will you now? Would you sentence one of the last Targaryens to death and marry the other one? I wonder what my father would think."

"I'm sure Rhaegar would be appalled. He held a Stark dearly while you spout nonsense about killing his son and Arya. Now I want you out of my presence."

Aegon bowed mockingly with his arms open at his sides. "As Your Grace commands. Just remembers our words next time we meet. Fire and blood. I'm sure it will be a dance for the ages."

With that, he led his men outside the throne room and Dany sighed. Her day was going so good until Aegon ruined everything.

"Varys, have your spies find out what Aegon's foolish plans are. Ser Bronn, have the city watch make sure all of Aegon's forces leave the city and make sure order is kept in the streets. I will not have blood shed during my first month on the throne."

The two men bowed and left to do as they were told. Tyrion spoke up, "Aegon's men likely include the forces of Dorne. I never did trust those Sand Snakes, and the mother is even worse."

"What would you have me do?" Dany asked in exasperation, her unease growing by the second.

"There's nothing you can do at the moment other than seeking out your King in the North, or is he now the King of the Seven Kingdoms? Anyway, he seemed quite distraught." Her Hand's statement sent alarm racing through her.

 _Jon needs me right now! What if he does something rash. He might confront Aegon. He could get himself hurt… or worse!_

These thoughts spiraled through her head as she raced out of the throne room and into the streets of King's Landing, her Queensguard rushing after her.

 **AN: What did you think about the Jon/Aegon confrontation? Let me know what you think about the story thus far and whether or not you like the direction it's heading :)**


	5. Jon III

**AN: Warning for sexual content in this chapter**

Jon III

Jon pushed his way through Silk Street with Ghost by his side and Arya and Val following close behind. Brienne and Pod walked ahead of Jon, helping to stem the flow of common folk for his advance.

He was still shaking with rage over what Aegon had said. He grabbed Arya by the arm and pulled her to him as they walked briskly down the shit covered dirt road.

He leaned in to whisper into her ear. "I'll not let you out of my sight if Aegon is still in this city. I will protect you with my life if needs be."

Arya raised an eyebrow and said, "Why are you whispering? Besides, I'll kill him myself with Needle." Jon covered her mouth at that last bit and glanced around at the crowd on all sides of them.

"We don't want anyone overhearing us, Arya. This is treasonous talk, and as much as I'd liked to slice that smug smile off his face, I can't."

"Says who? You're the King now, both in the North and down here. You're the most powerful man in Westeros, which means you can do whatever you want." Arya smiled and patted him on the arm.

Jon was slowly calming down and Arya's reminder of his upcoming wedding stymied his anger. He recalled how he pushed his lips against Dany's mouth and grabbed her round backside.

 _What madness possessed me to do that in front of all those people?_

He knew it wasn't madness; it was lust. That moment was better than anything he experienced with Ygritte, and it was just a kiss. Ygritte had been a rough kind of sexual partner, but Jon knew Daenerys to be smooth and elegant.

 _Imagine what the bedding will be like_.

Jon noticed that Val was looking at his breeches in a queer way, and when he glanced down he realized he was sporting a stiff erection.

 _Not again._

Heat flooded Jon's cheeks as he adjusted his leather pants trying to hide his arousal. Val rolled her eyes and said, "You thinking about that small queen of yours? I doubt she'd be able to handle that like I would."

The wildling princess sidled up close to Jon, but he sped up his pace and strolled ahead of her. When she caught up to him Jon said, "We can't continue this… whatever it is. I'm to be married and my heart is set only on the Queen."

"I could be your mistress." Val gave Jon a sly grin and grabbed him by the arm. He twisted around and gripped her by the shoulders, stopping in his tracks.

Looking into her eyes Jon said, "I don't love you, Val. Go find a man that does. I will not forsake Daenerys for anyone."

Val pushed him away and shouted, "Be that way then, King Crow! I'll find myself a man that truly cares for me. Maybe the Imp will satisfy me better than you ever could." Arya overheard this, as did Pod, and they both broke into a bout of laughter.

"I'm sorry, my king, but that was funny. I couldn't help but laugh," Pod said, his face growing red in shame and mirth. Jon just rolled his eyes and they continued on their walk.

"May I ask where we are going, King Jon?" Brienne asked and Jon replied, "I have no idea. Away from Aegon…" At that moment Jon took a closer look at his surroundings and realized they were in some type of square. Ahead of them lay a great ruin, the buildings demolished for many blocks. At the center of the devastation lay great pillars, crumbled half to dust.

 _This was the Great Sept of Baelor,_ he realized in horror.

"I knew Cersei was cruel, but to do something like this is just…"

"Evil." Arya finished for Jon as her eyes swept over the ruin.

As Jon scanned the rubble Ghost growled and he turned to his direwolf to see what the problem was. The white wolf was snarling at a great mass of soldiers wearing golden armor marching down the street a few blocks away past the Great Sept. Leading the men was a man with silver hair gleaming in the sunlight.

 _Aegon. That must be the Golden Company he's leading, but where are they going?_

He was about to go confront the dragon prince and find out for himself as rage seeped through his veins. Before he could go charging off towards the golden army and its silver leader a welcome voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Jon! Are you all right?" Dany rushed towards Jon and before he knew what hit him she practically leapt into his arms.

He was dazed for a moment as he realized that he had been running across the square towards his nemesis. He reciprocated Dany's embrace, squeezing her up against his chest and burying his head in her shoulder.

"He needs to pay for what he said," Jon said, his voice shaking with fury.

Dany pressed her lips against his forehead and grabbed his face, staring at him with determination. "He already has. I've banished him from the city. If he comes back, I told him he would be put on trial."

Jon was caught by surprise at her statement, and he studied her face to affirm she was telling the truth. He found that her expression was filled with genuine sorrow and retribution.

"Thank you, Dany, but that decision will likely create dire consequences." Jon took a deep breath as Dany's amethyst eyes pierced his, blazing with determination.

Dany cupped Jon's face with her soft palm and said, "You're worth it, Jon. I would burn anyone who threatens you to ash. Even Aegon; what he said in the throne room… it was horrid."

Jon lost all control and kissed her fiercely, basking in the cinnamon and minty taste of her mouth. "I would do the same for you," he breathed into her lips before realizing they were in public. He released Dany and swiveled his head around in horror, but noticed that they were out of sight from the citizens' eyes as they were huddled between two broken pillars.

 _Thank the gods. If word were to get out that the King in the North was stealing kisses from their Queen before the official announcement…_

He closed his eyes at the thought and Dany asked, "What's wrong?"

Jon opened his eyes and said, "We should get inside before we're seen like this."

Dany's cheeks flushed when she nodded her head, looking down at their bodies pressed up together in a primal need for intimacy.

Jon's head swam at her blushing face and he disentangled himself from Dany's arms before walking out into the streets with his Queen following close behind.

 _What has gotten into me? I've been nothing but foolish around this woman; it's as if my mind turns off and my prick thinks for me in her presence. I've fallen hopelessly for her. Even Ygritte didn't stir my feelings as Dany does._

He was brought out of his thoughts when they met back up with Arya and the rest of his companions, who were joined by Dany's guards. Garlan looked exasperated as he stared at the two of them.

"I had no idea where you went, my Queen. We looked everywhere. Forgive me for saying this, but that was reckless; you could have been hurt without our protection!" the Lord Commander said.

"I had Jon with me. No one would dare confront the best swordsman in the North and a Queen who commands dragons," Dany responded with a smug look on her face.

Garlan quickly stammered an apology. "Of course not. I'm sorry, it's just that I'm to protect you at all times," he said and bowed before Dany.

"I have no need for the Queensguard for the rest of the day and night, I'll be with my betrothed. A few Unsullied will guard my chambers tonight. I need the seven of you to make sure Aegon's forces leave the city, and to prevent any violence from erupting," Dany commanded and her Queensguard left to do as they were told.

Jon felt his stomach plummet and his heart pump like a horny mare as he gave Dany a questioning look. She noticed his expression and laughed. She leaned into his ear and whispered with a sultry voice. "Tonight you will follow me to my bedchambers."

Jon's emotions swirled as he nodded his head dumbly. Dany turned to his friends and family. "Come now, I will lead you to your quarters in the Red Keep."

A few hours later all of Jon's household was situated in their chambers in the Red Keep. Arya's chamber was nestled in-between Brienne and Pod's rooms. Jon knew the two of them would take turns guarding Arya's door, even though Dany had Unsullied patrolling the keep throughout all hours of the night.

She was not pleased at the situation, but relented after Jon told his cousin it was for her own protection. Val had her quarters past Pod's room, so that she was furthest away from Daenerys and Jon's chambers, which were at the end of the hallway.

They had just finished a lavish dinner when Dany tugged Jon out of his chair and led him out of the Dining Hall. When he realized she was heading upstairs in the direction of their quarters Jon pulled back and stopped moving.

"Shouldn't we wait until the wedding night?" he asked, his voice thinly hiding his growing lust.

Dany planted her hands on his chest and peered up at him with her alluring eyes. "I don't want to wait," she all but purred and Jon's groin tightened against his breeches.

 _Neither do I._

Jon wouldn't voice his thoughts out loud because he knew it wouldn't be proper to have sex before they were wed. Then an idea struck him and he brushed his thumb down Dany's soft cheek.

"We'll wait until our wedding night to bed each other…" Jon began and Dany pouted. "...However, we can still do… other activities," he finished and grinned at her reaction.

"You're a gentleman, but naughty at the same time," she nuzzled her face into his shoulder and continued. "I like that in a man. Both of my previous husbands were blunt and went all the way immediately, but not you. You're different, cautious even." She batted her eyelashes at him and Jon groaned.

Why did she have to mention her past sexual exploits? Jon steeled himself before asking, "Were they good?" Dany giggled and scoffed at him.

"Don't pretend like you haven't slept with other women. You have, haven't you?"

Jon's face burned as he said, "Of course I have, it's just that…" He tried thinking of the right words to say to her, but couldn't.

 _I'm jealous. She's going to compare me to her Dothraki husband, isn't she? I wish I met her before Ygritte and Val, and that she loved only me in her life._

He couldn't voice his feelings to her on their first night together, though. It would be childish and make him seem needy, things he definitely did not want her to think of him as.

Dany was still staring at him, her look growing curious. "What is it?" she asked him and he sighed.

"I wish I would have met you sooner, is all."

His bride-to-be tugged him by the collar until he was a hair's breath away from her appealing face. "Then let's make up for lost time, Jon."

As her sweet breath washed over his nose his building lust took over and he scooped Dany up into his arms, smothering every inch of her face with kisses as he carried her bridal style to their chambers. He kicked the door open and entered their room, all the while peppering his lips down her pale slender neck.

Jon kicked the door shut with the back of his heel and carried his betrothed to her bed. He placed her on its surface and stared at her in awe. She lay stretched out, her white silk gown pressed tight against her body and showing her pale skin through the fabric.

"I've wanted this since the first time I laid eyes on you, Dany," he uttered.

Dany smiled and replied "I've wanted the same, Jon." She pouted her lips and said, "I really don't want to wait until our wedding night." She placed her hand in the fold of her dress and slowly pushed it back, revealing her womanhood.

Jon looked on in wonder as she opened her dress further, and felt his dick harden. As he was staring at her curvaceous form gradually being revealed, he realized that his fists were clenched and he was shaking from head to toe. It was at this point that he realized he couldn't wait until the wedding night to bed his bride-to-be.

Dany obviously noticed his reaction, as she spread her legs invitingly. Jon's grey eyes steeled in lust as he tore his breeches off and crawled atop Dany. He pressed his lips against her neck, nipping at her tender flesh and eliciting a moan from his queen. His hands scrambled at the seam of her gown and ripped it open in a frenzy, desperate to take in his bride's nude form. He pulled his head back as Dany's body was revealed to him, and as he gaped in wonder she tugged Jon's wool tunic over his head.

Dany threw his tunic aside and Jon cupped her head up to his face, placing lingering kisses along her cheeks and down her neck before making his way down. He trailed his lips across her round breasts and latched onto Dany's right nipple, which he proceeded to nip and suck. Jon smiled to himself as her body trembled at the sensation and he pressed his lips down her stomach until he reached her navel. He pulled back and Dany pouted while he drew up on his knees.

"Jon, why did you stop?" She sighed as he replied by lifting her fleshy, muscled leg up and peppering kisses along the arch of her foot. He moved his lips up to her calf and grabbed her inner thigh, marveling at how soft and smooth it was. He rubbed his hand up her thigh until reaching her shaved womanhood which he cupped delicately. Dany gasped in surprise as Jon nestled his face between her thighs, and then let out a moan as he pushed two fingers into her inner folds. After swirling his digits around for a minute Dany shouted in ecstasy as an orgasm rattled her entire body, and Jon quickly bent down to lap up her explosive fluids. "JON!" she screamed as she reached her peak and Jon smiled in satisfaction, but he was far from done.

After the spasm left her, Jon delved back between Dany's soft thighs and brought his face near her cunt, wafting in the sweet musty scent of her arousal. He looked up into his queen's eyes and found her squirming in anticipation, her violet eyes burning a dark shade of purple. Without further ado, Jon buried his hot tongue deep into her folds and wiggled his teeth against her flaming flesh. Dany lurched up and grabbed Jon by the back of his head, curling her fingers into his dark mane and pushing his face deeper into her cunt while driving her hips up to meet his pink muscle. When Jon made to pull out, Dany shoved his face back in between her thighs and screamed, "NOT YET!"

Jon shrugged his shoulders as he complied with her request, breathing in the scent of her fluids as he worked his body into overdrive to give Daenerys pleasure. He gripped the backs of her shapely thighs and flipped her on top of him, so that she was riding his face for all that she was worth. She bucked her hips as Jon pushed his tongue once more back into Dany's tight womanhood, desperate to find her clit. Finally, he found it and as he nipped at her most sensitive spot he moved his hands to cup her plump ass and squeezed tightly. Dany writhed as an orgasm much larger than the last erupted through her body and she exploded. Jon gasped as her fluids drenched him, and Dany slid off his face so that he could breathe. They both lay there, taking in huge breaths as they recovered.

 _By the old gods and new, she tasted so good,_ Jon thought as he turned on his side so that he could take in the sight of Dany's contented face. She stared at him half dazed at the fire he stoked within her and her full lips formed a beautiful smile as she caught his eyes. He gazed at her solemnly as a thought occurred to him.

"Why did you choose me over Aegon?" he asked Dany and she languidly crawled on top of him and lay down on his tight stomach. She trailed her fingers across his chest as she gazed up into his grey eyes.

"He reminds me too much of my brother Viserys. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with a selfish, self-obsessed, abusive husband." Dany kissed his jaw and Jon brushed her silver-blonde hair as he contemplated her words.

Jon leaned up and kissed her forehead. "I swear on my life I will never let him hurt you," Jon said with an edge to his voice. Then he stared into her warm amethyst eyes and posed a question that had been in the back of his mind since they first met on the battlefield.

"Why did you believe me when I said that I was a Targaryen?"

Dany pulled herself up Jon's lean form and pressed her lips against his mouth before answering. "I could see the truth in your eyes. From what I've heard of my brother Rhaegar he had the same build you have, and despite your northern appearance you have the bearing of someone with dragon blood."

 _I always thought of myself as a wolf. Even the northerners see me as one; they call me the White Wolf._ Jon's thoughts made him doubt Dany's words, so he continued on with his questioning. Despite him not wanting to, he had to know the truth in order to dispel all the doubts he'd been having since the wedding announcement.

"Why do you want me?" he asked hoping his voice didn't sound desperate. Dany grabbed his manhood, which throbbed in response and grew stiff in her palm. Jon gasped in surprise and need, but he held back so that she could answer his question.

"Why are you acting so insecure?" she asked in a sultry voice and as she ran her hand up and down his length Jon managed to grit out through clenched teeth, "I just don't understand why you've legitimized me and made me yours."

"From the moment I first saw you, I noticed a determination in your eyes stronger than anything I have ever seen. You were willing to sacrifice your life to make the world a better place, putting other people's lives before your own. You lead men and command armies well, despite not wanting to. Since you don't seem to care about power, I knew you were the most fit to rule. Khal Drogo and Hizdahr relished in their status and thrived off being in command and ruling." At this point she began pumping Jon's manhood and fondling his balls, making Jon groan in arousal. "Jon, you're unlike any man I've ever seen. You're good, which makes you an ideal king. The fact that you're not hard to look at helps as well. You're beautiful, and I need you inside me right now."

Jon found relief flooding him at Dany's words. _She really does seem to care for me_. "I'm nothing compared to you, Dany. Your radiance outshines everyone and your beauty cannot be compared," he breathed in response. She threw her leg around Jon so that she was straddling him. He growled and grabbed her by her juicy hips, bringing her entrance over his manhood and sheathing his prick in her liquid heat, throwing all propriety to the wind as need fueled him. He proceeded to thrust his manhood up into Dany's throbbing cunt as she pumped her hips and drove her twat down onto him. The sounds of their joining echoed all throughout the room and could probably be heard through the walls.

Dany rode him so fast that her tits bounced up and down, drawing Jon's hungry gaze. He latched onto a pebbled nipple and lathered her breast with his tongue, causing her moans to increase in their loudness. Jon wrapped his hands around her waist and palmed her curvaceous ass, squeezing and rubbing his hands down the smooth skin of Dany's backside. Her thighs clenched around Jon's waist as she was about to reach her peak. Jon rolled Dany over so that he was on top of her writhing body and she gripped the silk sheet crumpled below her as he drove his hips down into her throbbing cunt and his thick manhood reached her clit. "AHHH! JON!" she cried as heat spread outwards from her core. He brought her calves up so that they rested on his shoulders, allowing him greater access to her folds as he pounded relentlessly into Dany's sopping entrance.

Jon felt Dany's body shudder beneath him and he realized she was desperate to let her orgasm run its course. "Cum, Dany," he breathed into her ear and Dany screwed her eyes shut and shouted in release as her body quaked and her limbs shook while her orgasm reached its peak. Jon pumped desperately into her cunt a few more times before finding his own release, shooting his hot seed into her wet pussy. He collapsed on top of Dany and buried his face in the silver hair cascading across her shoulders. He slid off her so as not to crush his bride-to-be and sighed in pleasure. Dany threw her leg across his waist and turned on her side so that she was facing him before closing her eyes and falling into the black abyss of sleep.

Jon stared at Dany's golden face and admired her peaceful look. He lay on his back and brought an arm around her shoulders, sliding her head on top of his chest and kissing her silver crown of hair. _She is mine, and I am hers,_ he thought. Weariness took hold of Jon as he drifted off into sleep, a rare smile on his long face.

 **AN: Well, let me know what you think. This is the first smut I've ever written and I hope it came across naturally.**


	6. Aegon I

**AN: Sorry about the long wait.**

Aegon I

Aegon stared out at the misty horizon as he led his armada of two hundred ships towards Dragonstone on his new war galley _Balerion_. Also on this vessel were the leading men of the Golden Company, Harry Strickland, Tristan Rivers, Laswell Peake, and Marq Mandrake. The Dornishmen of House Uller and the Stormlanders of House Connigton resided on the galley as well. He mulled over the events of the past week. Right after leading the Golden Company and the Dornish forces out of King's Landing they had made their way through the Crownlands, where no one had offered their allegiance.

 _That was just fine, I will make them pay with fire and blood._

He had then marched through the Stormlands, gathering more forces along the way. Raymund Connington was now lord after his cousin Jon had been slain in battle and elder brother Ser Ronnet perished in the wildfire explosion orchestrated by the bitch Queen Cersei.

He managed to convince Ser Rolland Storm of Nightsong to join him by promising him there would be plenty of bloodshed. The bastard was a vicious one, just like Jon Snow. Aegon was ripped from his musings at the reminder of his half-brother, and his blood boiled at the thought of him taking away Daenerys.

 _He took away what was mine by rights. I shall take away someone close to him in return._

He couldn't steal off with his crazy cousin with the wolfsblood, as Jon had brought Lyanna's likeness with him to King's Landing. He could, however, get close to his other cousin.

 _Sansa, the beauty of the North. I will show her that no one messes with the dragon, especially not a half-brood with traitor's blood._

Aegon growled as he banged his fist on the mast in frustration. His plan wasn't finished yet as he still hadn't figured out how to smuggle Sansa away from a heavily fortified and manned Winterfell. Perhaps an alliance… no, who was he kidding? It would have to be an assault on the castle once he had enough men. Right now he was sailing twenty eight thousand soldiers towards his House's seat, where he hoped to gather more supporters and strengthen his army.

A third of his army was made up of the remaining members of the Golden Company, which was around eight thousand men. The Houses he had convinced to swear themselves to his cause in the Stormlands (mostly due to the fact that he and the Golden Company had conquered them) included Morrigen, Caron, Connington, Tarth, Estermont, Toyne, and Buckler; they numbered ten thousand men. Meanwhile, the forces of Dorne he currently had under his control added another ten thousand to his number, including the Houses Allyrion, Blackmont, Qorgyle, Santagar, Toland, Wyl and Uller. Speaking of which, the elderly Harmen Uller along with his daughter Ellaria Sand emerged on deck and approached Aegon.

He spun around and said, "We will reach Dragonstone on the morrow. Dusk gathers and we must be ready to negotiate with the Houses there. I've already had ravens sent out to Driftmark, Claw Isle, Sharp Point, and Sweetport Sound and those lords should be there on the morrow, where I intend to negotiate an alliance."

Ellaria bristled at that and stepped up to Aegon. "Why should we bargain when we can use force to make them kneel before their true King?" she asked with that crazy glint in her eyes Aegon knew all too well, as he'd seen that look in his own irises in the mirror lately.

 _It's all Jon's fault. Despite knowing that he has caused this madness by taking my birthright, it does me no good as I can't seem to stop it. However, I WILL control it so that I won't turn into grandfather._

Aegon noticed Ellaria was still waiting for an answer and he said, "I will not attack the houses sworn to my family. We will reach an agreement through peace."

Ellaria sneered at him and said, "You don't have what it takes to be king. If I were a Targaryen I would fly Viserion over all of Westeros and burn those who won't bend the knee to ash!" With that last exclamation she poked his chest and rage burst through him as he slapped her across the face, sending the bastard woman crashing to her knees on the deck.

"Ellaria! Damn you, Aegon, even though you are my king. You don't strike a woman, much less my daughter!" Harmen gripped the hilt of his blade and was about to unsheathe it when two men of the Golden Company rushed forward and kicked his legs out from under him. The Uller lord tumbled to the deck beside his daughter and he gazed up at the mercenaries in shock as Tristan Rivers held a blade to his throat. He turned his flustered face to Aegon, who stood in front of the Dornish man and woman, the spray of the rolling waves glistening in his silver hair.

Aegon folded his arms, contemplating the situation. Then a thought crossed his mind. "You were going to betray me from the start, weren't you? How could I have been so dense, of course you were. After all, you killed my uncle and cousin." He palmed the hilt of his sword, taking satisfaction in their looks of guilt, fear, and rage.

Harmen spluttered, "That was all my daughter's doing. I had nothing to do with it. I always wanted to serve a rightful ruler, a Targaryen. Ellaria wanted power, and…" The mad woman interrupted him as she screamed, struggling to her feet and unstrapping a knife hidden under her skirt. Before the guards could stop her the blade punctured Harmen's eye and burst out the back of his head. Aegon stared at the scene in shock as Ellaria pulled the knife out of her father's eye socket.

"Bloody hell," Tristan murmured and Ellaria spun around towards Aegon, sprinting forward at a speed that bellied reason. He barely managed to sidestep her sprinting form and the swipe of her blade missed his throat by a hairsbreadth. She tried to turn around and swing again, but he drew his sword and slashed her hand off. The appendage and knife fell out of Ellaria's reach into the turbulent water below as she screamed in pain, holding the stump of her arm.

Aegon grimaced in annoyance as he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back. Her back collided into his chest and Aegon hissed in her ear amidst her abhorrent screeching, "This is for Doran and Trystane." He then proceeded to slice his blade through her jugular in a fountain of red, silencing her screams and ending the attempted coup. Marq Mandrake emerged at the scene just as Ellaria's corpse fell limp at Aegon's feet, and he gaped at the bloodshed along with the forty soldiers who decided just now to make their way on deck.

Aegon felt strangely calm as he stared at the two gruesome bodies, despite everyone staring at him as though he were a winged demon come to revel in blood. He finally tore his eyes away and directed his attention to his men. "They were traitors to my rule. Now they have paid the price." He turned his cold gaze to Tristan, who seemed to shrink at feeling his eyes on him.

 _Good. Eliciting a little fear never hurt anyone trying to lead._

"Tristan, decapitate the Dornish bitch and send her head to Arianne Martell. We need the rest of House Martell's men in order to wage war on the North and the Crownlands. The head of the woman who betrayed her family should be enough to convince her to join forces with me."

Tristan stared at him in silence for a moment, as if still trying to process everything. Then he seemed to find some balls as he said, "Are you sure she would betray the Queen for your cause?"

Everyone gathered on deck gasped in shock at his words, but Aegon controlled his temper and gritted out through clenched teeth, "Of course she would. We're family…"

"Daenerys is her family too…"

"Are you fucking mad?! You want to question me after what I just did?!" Aegon gripped his weapon, knuckles bone-white as he marched towards the sellsword who in turn readied his own blade.

 _He dares defy me. This is where I prove to my forces that you don't wake the dragon._

Tristan had been slowly backing away before he suddenly charged forward, bringing his blade around in an overhand arc. Aegon met his attack with his own charge, parrying the blade and kneeing the bastard in the ribs. Tristan recovered from the strike in time to right his footing and dodge the quick swipe of Aegon's blade. The Targaryen spun away from Tristan's return thrust and went on the offensive, launching himself at Tristan's defense and clashing away at his weaker blade. He finally managed to land a hit on him, but it merely grazed his shoulder plate.

Tristan leaped away from another of Aegon's thrusts, but he kept on driving forward until the sellsword was forced into a Stormlander, who pushed him back towards the fight. Aegon took advantage of the situation by plunging his blade through his stumbling form, piercing under his armpit. He pushed his blade further in until it ruptured Tristan's heart and burst out his spine, and Aegon stared at his strange expression up close.

Tristan murmured, "You're the… mad one. You will bring… ruin… to…" His words were cut short as Aegon swiftly pulled his blade out and sliced off his head. He bellowed in rage at the Stormlander who had helped him win the duel, feeling oddly hollow after he had killed his companion.

"Wait, what are you…" the man was silenced as Aegon stepped forward and plunged his blade through the man's open mouth and drove down, splitting him open from chin to sternum.

Several men threw up as Aegon slid his blood-stained steel out of the mess of gore and he surveyed the damage that had occurred in the last five minutes. He felt sick himself at the sight and regretted what he had done, but he steeled himself. Now was not the time to lose face; he had to appear strong, unbreakable.

"Marq, cut off the Sand's head and make arrangements to have it sent to my cousin." As the sellsword proceeded to chop Ellaria's head off everyone else stood around in a daze. "For Godsakes clean up this fucking mess," he ordered and the men rushed to obey. His eyes then settled on Tyene, who was rushing towards him past the bustling soldiers.

 _Shit. This isn't going to end well._

Before he could say anything she slapped him across the face. "How could you? I let you fuck me and this is the recompense I get? A dead mother figure?!"

She prepared to slap him again but he caught her wrist in the palm of his hand. He grabbed her by the hand and led her into his private cabin down below deck. Once they reached his room he gripped her chin and tilted her head upwards so that she was staring right into his eyes. He said, "I'm sorry about your '"mother'," and with a start he realized he really did feel sorry, but only for Tyene; her "mother" got what was coming.

"Why did you do it?" she asked, seeming to calm down.

"She killed her father and tried to kill me. Oh, and she killed my uncle while you helped," Aegon pulled her into him and whispered "Why did _you_ do it?"

Tyene took a deep breath and said, "She made me kill the guardsman. If I didn't help she would have punished me."

She began to sob into his chest and said, "I'm truly sorry for what happened. I've grown close to you ever since you made love to me when the Queen rejected you. Will you forgive me?"

 _Made love? That's funny. It was fast and rough, nothing loving about it. Wait a minute…_

Aegon pulled away from her just as a knife slid down her arm and entered her palm. She thrust the blade towards his chest and he dodged it just in time, but the blade still managed to graze his side and he grunted in pain. No one else was around, so he cursed when she managed to kick him in the ribs and grip him in a headlock. He threw his head back before she could apply too much pressure, smashing her face. She stumbled from the blow and before she could recover he pushed her against the wall. He grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head, and she struggled against his hold but he managed to keep her still with a lot of force against her wrists. They both stood there gasping for breath.

"I should kill you," he hissed, leaning in towards her and doing his best to make her scared. Tyene bit his lip and he cursed in pain, but then he found her lips crash against his. As his pulse quickened he slid his hands down her arms and picked her up by the hips, throwing her on the bed.

He crawled atop her and couldn't help but laugh at the outcome of today's events.

When dawn came Aegon stood up from the bed and gazed out the window at Dragonstone in the distance. He looked down at the sleeping form of Tyene and cursed himself. At this rate he would never get over Daenerys. This was the third time he'd bedded the Sand Snake, and still all he could think about was the dragon queen. Still, his fortunes were about to change as he grew excited at the thought of claiming Dragonstone.

 _I'll bring the mountains of the Vale down low, raze the Riverlands, burn the North, destroy everyone who opposes me. I'll put all my enemies to the sword if I have to, but in the end Daenerys will be mine._

He walked up the steps until he emerged on deck, where he found Viserion circling above. "Down!" he bellowed and to his pleasure the white dragon landed on deck.

He climbed up the beast's back and uttered, "Soves." Viserion took fight, soaring above the armada and flying towards Dragonstone. It was time to show his people that the true dragon had come.


End file.
